The Wand Is Always Better On The Other Side
by KlausVioletSunny
Summary: Harry and Draco are completely different. But when they are given mysterious mirrors from Dumbledore, their worlds collide--literally! Now Draco is in Harry's body, and Harry's in Draco's body. Now they must figure out who to reverse the magic!
1. The Mirror

At last, it was time for summer vacation for all the students at Hogwarts. Most of the students were upset about leaving their friends. But not as much as Harry was. Life with the Dursleys wasn't exactly like winning a contest where you get five hundred galleons.  
  
All the students were boarding the train to take them to King's Cross. All of them except Harry, of course. Snape had asked him to stay in his classroom for a few minutes for "reasons." Harry was sure that it was for Snape to give him extra summer homework...and he was right.  
  
"And don't forget to write an essay about the Fimblewood Potion," Snape said with a grin. "If you get a bad grade on that essay, you'll get detention. Or expelled if I can get around Dumbledore"  
  
Harry sighed. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter," said Snape. "Sing a song to Draco when you see him on the train. And after you sing him the song, write the lyrics on green parchment. GREEN parchment. No other color."  
  
Harry had no idea how singing a song to Draco could improve his potion skills. But then again, Snape hated Harry's guts. Harry rushed out of the Potions classroom, and started running to get to the train. But before he could get outside of the castle, he crashed—straight into Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No running in the castle," said Draco.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, annoyed. "Get out of the way, I need to get to the train."  
  
"Aww, but Potter, I want to have a duel with you before you go," said Draco. "I feel like I haven't ruined hurt you physically enough this year."  
  
One of the last things on Harry's To-Do List was to fight Draco. But if he didn't duel with him, Draco would probably put some hex on him to turn into a pink dog.  
  
"Fine...," said Harry. "On the count of three, we'll both zap a spell at each other."  
  
"I count," said Draco. "One...two...three!"  
  
Harry casted a Stunning Charm at Draco. Whatever spell Draco cast caused a red beam of light. Harry didn't know how he knew, but he could tell that the spells mixed and didn't work.  
  
"You filthy git," complained Draco. "You should know that a Stunning Charm doesn't work when the opponent casts a Wiffleziffle Charm."  
  
Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of footsteps. Harry turned around and saw Dumbledore walking toward them.  
  
"You two should be getting on the train," said Dumbledore. "But since you're here, I'll give you a gift."  
  
Knowing Dumbledore, Harry thought that he would give him and Draco some Chocolate Frogs or Lemon Drops. But to his surprise, Dumbledore gave him and Draco gold portable mirrors.  
  
"Use them wisely," said Dumbledore as he walked away.  
  
There was a poem on the back of the mirrors. It said: Snow, fog, tornado, and rain. The spell will be fixed when you feel the other half's pain.  
  
"What does that poem mean?" asked Draco.  
  
"I don't know," replied Harry.  
  
"That old git can't come up with a decent poem," said Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco started walking to the train. Fortunately, they both reached it right before it drove away. Harry found where Ron and Hermione were sitting and joined them. After a discussion about some new Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Harry got ready to fall asleep. The last thing he saw before he feel asleep was the gold mirror, clutched in his hand.  
  
A few hours later, Harry woke up. His eyes were still closed. He didn't feel like opening them.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
What was that voice? Harry wondered. Harry guessed that it was probably from Hermione and Ron's voice. But that voice was much deeper than Hhermione's and Ron's. Harry opened his eyes and gasped. Looking at him wasn't Hermione or Ron—it was Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"You're up, Malfoy," said Goyle.  
  
"I'm not Malfoy...," said Harry, feeling weird. Saying that didn't feel right. His voice wasn't his usual voice. It was a different voice.  
  
"Uh, yeah you are," said Crabbe. "If you don't believe me, take a look at yourself in that mirror you've been holding."  
  
Harry picked up the mirror and stared at it. The mirror didn't show his face. It showed Draco's face.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. The Shock

Draco opened up his eyes. He had been in a deep sleep. Suddenly, he heard a voice.  
  
"Wake up, we're at Platform Nine and Three Quarters!"  
  
Draco assumed that the voice was coming from Crabbe or Goyle. He opened up his eyes, and expected to see Crabbe and Goyle. But instead, he saw Hermione and Ron. And he was sitting in a different section of the train than he was before.  
  
"You're up," said Hermione.  
  
"Shut up, you filthy Mudblood," said Draco.  
  
Hermione and Ron gasped. Draco walked out of the cart and looked for his own cart. He had no idea how he got into that cart, but he didn't care. Suddenly, the train stopped. The doors opened by themselves, and students started getting off the train. Draco got off the train and looked for his father.  
  
Draco looking for his father was interrupted by a pat on the back. Draco turned around and looked at—himself.  
  
"Why do you look exactly like me?" he asked the person who looked exactly like him.  
  
"Draco—we've switched places!" said the person.  
  
"Huh?" asked Draco.  
  
Draco looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing the robes he was wearing earlier. Draco took out the mirror Dumbledore gave him and looked at it. He was looking at the face of—Harry Potter.  
  
"HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" shouted Draco.  
  
Everyone glared at him, but ignored him.  
  
"I didn't do it," said Harry. "But all I know is I don't want to be you, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to be me. I think this had to do with the mirrors Dumbledore gave us."  
  
"Dad always said he was a fool," said Draco. "But I never knew he was a prankster. That filthy—"  
  
Before Draco could say another word, a man, a woman, and a boy who looked about his age. Draco saw Harry move his lips saying 'Watch out for the Dursleys!'  
  
Harry watched as the Dursleys and Draco in his body faded away. Harry glared down at himself. Harry knew that this was his worst moment ever—not even all those times fighting Voldemort was worse. Harry soon came up with an idea. The mirror had a poem on it. It said he needed to feel the other side's pain.........should he hurt himself—or rather—Draco's self?  
  
That couldn't be right. He was pretty sure that Dumbledore wouldn't make them hurt each other. Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a tug on the back. Harry turned around and saw one of the people he dreaded the most. Lucius Malfoy. Harry tried to make it seem like he was really Draco.  
  
"Um...hi...let's go, there are many Mudbloods here. I don't want to smell the disgusting smell of Mudbloods," he said.  
  
"Follow me," said Lucius.  
  
Harry and Lucius walked over to a small corner where nobody could notice them. Lucius pulled something out of his pocket. He had two bags of what looked like jelly beans.  
  
"Jelly beans?" asked Harry. "The Durs—er, I mean—Dumbledore never lets us have jelly beans. That's because he wants all the sugar for himself. What a selfish git."  
  
Harry really hated insulting Dumbledore, but he knew he had no choice.  
  
"They're not normal jelly beans," said Lucius with a cold glare. "These are Apparating jelly beans. They'll take us back home."  
  
"But Father," said Harry, feeling weird calling Lucius father. "Apparating is against the law unless you are trained at Apparating."  
  
"What is wrong with you?" asked Lucius. "You know that they took away my Apparating powers after the—incident. Now we're using illegal magic to get back home. You deserve a good beating."  
  
Lucius handed one of the bags to Harry. Lucius opened his bag and ate the jelly bean. Then he disappeared. Harry ate his jelly bean and disappeared. Suddenly, he reappeared at Draco's house. He was standing in a huge room in what looked like a huge house. There was a huge fireplace, several bookshelfs with books on dark magic, and many couches. Harry saw Lucius talking to Draco's mother.  
  
"Go to your room, Draco," said Draco's mother.  
  
Harry gulped. He had no idea where Draco's room was. And in this huge mansion, it would be almost impossible to find it. Harry walked up the stairs and looked at a huge hallway with several doors. He opened the first door, and found another huge hallway of doors. Finding this room wouldn't be easy.........  
  
Back in the Muggle world, Draco was sitting in the Dursley's car. He was terrified of these people. Especially of Dudley. He looked and acted like a baboon.  
  
"Mum, when we can home, can we give Harry a good beating for making us waste time to pick him up?" asked Dudley.  
  
"Sure, Duddey-Doodly," answered Petunia.  
  
"I didn't want to be picked by you fools," muttered Draco under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" asked Vernon harshly.  
  
"Harry said 'I didn't want to be picked up by you fools,' Dad," said Dudley, with a grin.  
  
"That's it!" shouted Vernon. "Two more beatings when we get home!"  
  
Draco stared out the window. This wasn't going to be an easy summer.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	3. The Book Of Terror

As you know, Draco and Harry weren't having fun being each other. Things got worse when Harry was forced to take a shower. Yecch. But the Dursleys wouldn't let Draco take a shower. Draco was half happy about this, half angry about this because he would smell bad. Suddenly, Draco remembered that it wasn't he who would smell bad. It would be Harry.  
  
The two had managed to spend a week so far as each other, and they were doing a good job of pretending to be the other. However, the Malfoys had noticed a slight difference, and the same thing with the Dursleys. But the Dursleys didn't care, because anyone who was a wizard to them was always acting strange, no matter what.  
  
Harry was sitting in the Malfoy's living room one day, reading a wizard magazine which would never in a million years be sent to the Dursleys.  
  
"Go get me some tea from the kitchen," bugged Lucius. "And make the coffee without magic. When you make it with magic, it tastes terrible.  
  
"Sure, Mr. Ma—er—Father," said Harry.  
  
Harry walked into a hallway of many doors. He forgot which door to the kitchen was. After about ten minutes, Harry found the kitchen. He really didn't feel like making tea for Lucius, so he used magic to make it, despite Lucius' orders.  
  
"Here you go," said Harry to Lucius as he handed the tea to him back in the living room.  
  
Lucius took a sip of it. "You used magic, even though I told you not to. What a disobedient son."  
  
Lucius went on and on about obedience which Harry ignored. He was focused on one of the books on the bookshelves. It was called "Dark Magic: Anything Can Happen." Harry got an idea. Maybe that book would have an answer to switch back with Malfoy! But there was a problem. How would he get to the book without being caught by Lucius?  
  
At the Dursleys, Draco was laying in Harry's bed, staring at the ceiling. Draco was feeling miserable. Every once in a while he spied on Harry and Harry was talking about how terrible the Dursleys were. But Draco always thought Harry was overreacting. He wasn't.  
  
Whenever Draco was bored, which was usually all the time, he got ideas to ruin Harry's life. But those thoughts were interrupted by thoughts telling him he might be forced to live Harry's life forever, in which case he would be the one in trouble. Draco got sick of staring at the ceiling, and decided to go for a walk outside. He quietly crept out of Harry's bedroom and made his way out the main door. Fortunately, Harry's aunt and uncle didn't see him.  
  
Draco walked for a few minutes, and eventually ended up at the neighborhood park. He sat down on a swing—the only one that wasn't broken. Draco kept worrying about what the future would be like. Would he ever change back? Would he be Harry forever? Is Harry messing up my life right now?  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Dudley and his two friends walking into the park.  
  
"Hey, it's your weirdo cousin," said one of Dudley's friends.  
  
"He goes to that school for bad kids, right?" asked the other one. "Well, they should start doing that school for the summer, only for him. He's probably badder than all the other kids there."  
  
Draco moaned. He had already been beaten up by Dudley and his friends five times. He couldn't imagine how Harry had dealed with it. Dudley and his buddies made their way over to Draco. They pushed him off the swing, and then started punching Draco's—Harry's—face.  
  
That night, Harry quietly walked into the Malfoys' living room, being as quiet as possible. He looked at the bookshelfs for the book, and eventually found it. He opened up the book—and gasped. The pages on the book said:  
  
"DRACO—YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE READING THIS!"  
  
Then an alarm went off. Obviously, Lucius and Draco's mom heard it. Harry gulped. Apparently, there was a charm on the book that made it not able for him to read it.  
  
Suddenly, Lucius appeared in the living room.  
  
"Go to your room, NOW!" shouted Lucius. "DON'T COME OUT FOR THREE DAYS UNLESS YOU NEED TO USE THE LATRINE!"  
  
Harry was perfectly fine with that punishment. Lucius and Draco's mom weren't that interesting. Harry made his way to Draco's room, where he layed on the bed. Draco's owl had all of a sudden woken up and started twittering. Harry then got an idea. He hit Draco's head for not figuring this out sooner. He could send a letter to Ron and Hermione for help!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	4. Here To There

Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and started writing:  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
HELP ME! Right before we left to go home on the Hogwarts Express, Dumbledore gave Malfoy and I these two mirrors. They were really weird. Well, Draco and I both fell asleep on the train. And when we woke up, we had switched bodies! Now I'm at Draco's house and pretending to be Draco. I don't know how Draco is in my body. Anyway, I need your help! -Harry, in Draco's body.  
  
Harry wrote a letter just like that to send to Hermione, except it said 'Dear Hermione.' Harry gave the two letters to Draco's owl. He watched it fly away. Two days later, Harry had gotten no response from Ron and Hermione. He wondered if they thought it was just a trick from Draco.  
  
Suddenly, Craco's fireplace started making funny noises. A blast of green light appeared and standing in the fireplace was Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Are you Harry?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Yes!" shrieked Harry. "Thanks for coming to rescue me. I need someone to talk to besides the miserable Malfoys.  
  
"I knew there was a reason why you called me a Mudblood on the train," said Hermione. "Anyway, I used Floo Powder to get to the Burrow. Then Ron and I used Floo Powder to get here."  
  
"Hermione's got a spell to switch you and Malfoy back to normal," said Ron. "But to do it, we've got to get Draco. Let's go to your aunt and uncle's house, Harry—by Floo Powder."  
  
"Okay," replied Harry. He didn't really like traveling by Floo Powder. But he was desperate to get back into his own body. Harry walked into the fireplace with Ron and Hermione.  
  
"THE DURSLEYS' HOUSE!" shouted Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the same time. All of a sudden, they appeared in Harry's bedroom. There, they saw Draco in Harry's body lying on Harry's bed.  
  
"My body!" cheered Draco with excitement.  
  
"Hi Draco," said Ron. "Anyway, Harry contacted us about your little situation. Hermione and I came to rescue him. Hermione's got a spell that will switch you and Harry back to normal."  
  
Draco smiled with delight.  
  
"But we should do it at the Malfoys' house," said Harry. "The Dursleys would freak if magic was done in the house."  
  
Draco stepped into the fireplace with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. All four of them shrieked "DRACO'S HOUSE!" Suddenly, they were back in Draco's room. The four kids stepped out of the ashy fireplace.  
  
"Okay, I'll say the spell," said Hermione as she took out her wand. "SIDONTO!"  
  
There was a blast of yellow light. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco fell to the ground. After about a minute, Harry opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. He was looking at Ron and Draco. Yes! He wasn't in Draco's body anymore. But where was Hermione?  
  
Harry looked down at himself and gulped. He wasn't wearing Draco's clothes anymore. He was wearing a pink shirt...Hermione's shirt.  
  
"Uh oh," said Harry. That voice definitely wasn't his. It was Hermione's. He was in Hermione's body.  
  
"What happened?" asked Draco, or whoever was in Draco's body.  
  
"I'm Hermione,"" said a voice. Harry turned Hermione's head and saw his body standing up. "The spell caused all four of us to switch bodies. Who's who?"  
  
"I'm Draco," said Draco, in Ron's body.  
  
"I'm Ron," said Ron, in Draco's body. "Eugh...Malfoy."  
  
"Shut up," said Draco.  
  
"I'm Harry," said Harry.  
  
"Alright I'm going to try this again," said Hermione. "SIDONTO!"  
  
There was another blast of yellow light. Harry opened his eyes and saw more blur. He was in Ron's body.  
  
"I'm Harry," said Harry in Ron's body.  
  
"I'm Hermione," said Hermione in Draco's body.  
  
"I'm Ron," said Ron, in Harry's body.  
  
"I'm Draco," said Draco in Hermione's body. "Yuck. I'm a mudblood."  
  
Hermione continued casting the spell. Everyone kept switching bodies. Every once in a while, Ron and Hermione got back into their own bodies. But no matter what happened, Harry never went into his body and Draco never went into his body.  
  
After a few minutes, Harry was back in Draco's body, Draco was back in Harry's body, and Hermione and Ron were back to normal.  
  
"So, I guess one of you wouldn't become Draco for me so I could have your lives, right?" asked Harry, with hope.  
  
"Sorry Harry," said Ron. "We're good friends. But we're not that good of friends."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	5. Home At Last

"This isn't fair!" moaned Draco. "I don't want to live my life—well, Harry's life—miserably."  
  
"Me either," said Harry. "I never imagined that someone had to live with someone worse than the Dursleys put together. I guess I never realized what a great life I had."  
  
"I know," said Draco. "I'd do anything to switch back."  
  
Suddenly, there was a blast of green light. Draco and Harry heard a familiar voice that said 'You have learned your lesson.' The green light caused Draco and Harry to fall on the ground.  
  
When Draco opened his eyes, he looked at—Harry's body.  
  
"Hermione, did you cast the spell again?" asked Draco.  
  
"Nope," said Hermione.  
  
There was no doubt about it. They had switched back to normal.  
  
"YES!" screamed Harry.  
  
"It was about time," said Draco. "Now get out of my house, you three, before I put a curse on you."  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron happily stepped into the fireplace. They threw some Floo Powder and disappeared. Draco started to walk out of the room, but something grabbed his eye. Sitting on the ground was the mirror Dumbledore had given him. Draco picked it up and observed it.  
  
Unfortunately, Lucius had heard all the noise going on and walked into Draco's room to find out what was going on.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Lucius. "I heard noise." Lucius saw the mirror Draco was holding and grabbed it from him.  
  
The mirror started to grow an eerie green color. Then there was a huge, green flash of light. Suddenly, Draco felt a little bit older and taller.  
  
THE END 


End file.
